


Test

by romanticalgirl



Series: Revisionist History [7]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unseen scenes of season two</p><p>Episode: The All-Nighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/14/01

Joey slumped down in the chair next to Pacey and cast a baleful glance in his direction. So, why are you out here all alone?

Pacey shrugged and set down the book hed been leafing through. Question sixteen. 

The older woman question. Joey nodded. 

He didnt comment. What about you? 

Lets just say that, as pure as I am, it shouldnt hurt so damn much. 

Dawson giving you a hard time? 

Dawson always gives me a hard time these days. She glanced around the patio, noting the luxurious lifestyle that Chris family took for granted. And yet it still didnt manage to help Dina grow up any better. 

You sound like you expect our buddy Dawson to handle heartbreak maturely. Pacey laughed. Obviously forgetting that the boy stalked Jen post-breakup. 

Well, not that youre the font of romantic wisdom, but what would you suggest? 

Pacey shrugged, his gaze locked on Andie slowly rocking in the swing. Sorry, Potter. Ive got my own troubles. 

You want me to talk to her? 

And say what exactly? Paceys amused expression held her in her chair. You cant deny it, because it happened. Besides, your personal distaste for my liaison isnt a secret here, Jo. 

You cant choose who you love. 

Yeah, well, he didnt speak for a moment, looking at her curiously. That sucks. He crossed his arms over his chest, thrusting his lower lip out in a pout. 

Ah, Joey giggled. Now theres the mature, responsible Pacey Im used to. 

You think you know me so well, Potter... 

I know enough. She leaned forward and stared at the pool. I know what happened and I know what you said happened. And I know what it cost you. 

I didnt cost me anything, Jo. He gave her a self-deprecating grin. The reputation was already in place. I just lived up to it. Or down to it, in this case. She started to say something in response, but he shook his head. Tamaras over and done with. And, quite possibly, so is Andie." 

Shell come around. 

Yeah? 

Oh sure. Joey leaned back and gave him a sidelong glance. How many times have you told me about the irresistibility of the Witter charm? 

He grinned his thanks as she slipped off her shoes and moved to the edge of the water. Following her, he sat beside her, knees drawn to his chest. So, tell me about you and Dawson. 

Nothing to tell. 

Right. Thats why youre both miserable and mopey. And why that purity test was so highly charged. 

Its not my fault you lusted after me. 

Right. I wanted you bad, Potter. He made a face. Cmon. Fess up. 

She was quiet for a moment before speaking. Its tough. I want space because, as we got closer, I realized I didnt know who I was. When we were growing up, everything focused around Dawson. She sensed his nod more than saw it, knew he knew what she meant. We hung out at his house, watched movies hed picked, made movies he wrote. And along the way, I stopped being Joey Potter and started being an extension of Dawson. She shrugged, moving her feet to create ripples. And when I decided that I wanted something for myself, Dawson couldnt understand. 

Couldnt? Pacey asked quietly, his voice knowing. Or wouldnt? 

Thats part of what I have to figure out. She pulled her feet from the water and turned away from him, stretching her legs out. Pacey copied her movements, their backs pressed together as they leaned on one another. And I have to figure out if Dawson loves me or if he loves the Joey Potter he thinks I am. 

None of which is very conducive to studying for an exam which is ranked up there with life-altering. 

Exactly. 

You want to study? He asked the question shyly, almost as if afraid of how shed answer. Quiz each other? Or I could quiz you and we can both lament how amazingly stupid I am? 

Youre not stupid, Pacey. 

Right. He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. So, is that a yes? 

I suppose. Joey sat up as Pacey stood, offering her a hand. Although I know youre just using me in an effort to impress Andie. 

Well yeah, Potter. He linked his arm through hers as they walked back up to the porch. What else are you good for? I mean, hell, your purity score was what? 

You never did tell us what yours was, Pacey. 

His eyebrow shot up as his voice dropped. You really want to know? 

She gave him a sly smile. Yeah. He leaned in, his breath warm on her neck. Ill tell you what, Jo. Whenever you decide you want to shave a few points off yours, you come see me, and I'll show you how low mine goes. 

Youre a pig, Pacey. 

He grabbed the book hed been looking through and headed into the living room. Yeah. He grinned at her, glad to see her smile back. Im pretty sure thats what makes me so loveable.


End file.
